Once in a blue moon CONCURSO 14 FEBRERO
by Noci-chan
Summary: Una de tantas historias AU del encuentro de Logan y Marie. ¿No es nuestra obligación como fans Rogan escribir esto de estas al menos una vez?


**ONCE IN A BLUE MOON**

_por LeeMinKyo_

* * *

DISCLAMER: Los personajes de Xmen son propiedad de Marvel, ¿pero sabéis qué? Señores de Marvel, denúncienme!! Así espero que Hugh Jackman tenga que presentarse como testigo de la acusación y ya podrán añadir cargos por violación. La cárcel merecerá la pena si consigo catar a Hugh. xD

RATING: PG, quizás PG13 por las palabras malsonantes.

RESUMEN: Una de tantas historias AU del encuentro de Logan y Marie. ¿No es nuestra obligación como fans Rogan escribir esto de estas al menos una vez?

PARING: Logan/Marie.

NOTA: Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo escribir un relato corto inspirado en la canción "Once in a blue moon" de Edie Brickell. Si no fuera porque sé que es imposible, juraría que esa mujer escribió esta canción inspirada en ellos. Encontraréis la letra de la canción traducida al final del relato. ESTE RELATO HA SIDO ESCRITO PARA EL CONCURSO DE SAN VALENTIN DE !!! *corazones flotando*

NOTA2: Puede que os resulte raro, pero no me acostumbro a usar "Pícara", ni "Lobezno"… así que para nuestra parejita uso los términos en inglés: "Rogue" y "Wolverine".

* * *

**(Rogue PV)**

Claro, por supuesto, esto solo me podía pasar a mí. No faltaba más que una hora para el final de mi turno en la cafetería y Dana tenía que llamar para decir que se encontraba mal y que no podría venir a trabajar. ¿Y a quién le iba tocar cubrir su puesto? Habéis acertado, a mí.

No es que mi trabajo no me gustara. La gente era agradable, mi jefe era un amable ex camionero de setenta años que llevaba el lugar junto a su esposa, y el sueldo me permitía vivir bastante bien. Nada de grandes lujos, pero tenía mi remolque aclimatado a mi gusto, comía cada día y me podía permitir pequeños caprichos.

Después de ser echada a patadas de tu casa, pasar casi un año haciendo autostop sin saber realmente a donde te diriges, y ser la afortunada – nótese la ironía – ganadora de una mutación que puede matar con solo un toque casual, me sentía agradecida de poder estar aquí. Era como si mi vida siempre hubiera sido así, y aunque tan solo tenía dieciocho años, la vida me parecía algo interminablemente largo. Ya no recordaba cómo era despertarme con la certeza de que un enorme desayuno y unos padres cariñosos me esperaban en el piso de abajo.

No, esa era la vida de otra persona.

Esa era la vida de Marie, y yo era Rogue. Una mezcla entre una chica sin familia, de poder escalofriante, de libertad confinada entre capas de ropa y de otras dos personas en mi cabeza que no deberían estar ahí. Al menos – me solía consolar a mí misma – Cody era solo un susurro de odio que ya no me afectaba, y mi otro pasajero se merecía tanto lo que le había pasado que no me sentía culpable cuando farfullaba maldiciones en mi dirección. Nada le hubiera pasado si no tendría ese gusto por ayudar a jóvenes autoestopistas para luego cobrarse el favor.

Daba igual, yo era quien era y nada podría cambiarlo.

Mi rutina era ahora una maravilla que en los últimos seis meses me había hecho ir olvidando las penurias de la carretera. Después de todo, ¿qué importaba un turno más? Eso significaría algo más de dinero para este mes. Quizás por fin podría comprarme esas botas que me llevaban rogando venir a casa conmigo desde hace semanas.

La sonrisa se me escapó sola. De vez en cuando descubría que aún quedaba positividad en mi interior, eso era algo para celebrar. A Dan – mi jefe – no le importaba que comiéramos lo que quisiéramos mientras trabajábamos. Es más, normalmente siempre andaba detrás de mí refunfuñando que debería comer más, que estaba muy delgada. Sin duda la tarta de arándanos iba a tener unas palabritas conmigo en cuanto tuviera un descanso. Dulce gratis, no era algo a lo que una chica pudiera negarse.

Aunque tenía la pinta de que ese descanso iba a tardar en llegar. Estábamos a finales de verano, y muchos camioneros paraban aquí en su ruta hacia el norte. Cuando una mesa se vaciaba ya había alguien nuevo ocupándola. Eso hacía que la noche pasara antes, pero cuando llegara a casa caería en la cama y no creo que volviera a la vida hasta la tarde. Sí, los pies me iban a matar después de un doble turno.

Piensa en las botas, piensa en esas preciosas botas negras que van a estar en tus pies gracias al dinero de esta noche.

La campanilla resonó en la cocina a la vez que yo sola me reía de mis propios intentos de ánimo. Nada de pensar, solo trabajar. Hop, hop, hop.

Apunté y serví pedidos durante otra hora, hasta que algo pasó. Le vi a él. Nunca solía pararme a mirar mucho a los hombres que venían solos, menos a los que tenían ese aire de peligro que te erizaba los pelos de la nuca en un instante. Solían ser los camioneros rudos los que se tomaban más confianzas de las necesarias. Una mirada mal interpretada y su mano terminaba donde mi espalda perdía su nombre. Solo el hecho de que Dan era casi una leyenda entre ellos, y le respetaban, les paraba cuando notaban mi incomodidad.

Me aseguré de que las mangas largas y los guantes seguían en su sitio, ya era un movimiento inconsciente cuando me acercaba a alguien de ese tipo. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a unos metros de él me paré en seco.

¿Qué tenía? ¿Qué era eso que me estaba provocando un nudo en la garganta? Me quedé ahí mordisqueando el lápiz con el que tomaba los pedidos. Me fue imposible evitar que mi mirada vagara por su cuerpo. No en el sentido lascivo, aunque no iba a ser tan tonta como para negar que era increíblemente atractivo dentro del estilo de chico malo. Aunque "chico malo" se quedaba corto, no le hacía justicia. Peligroso, animal, salvaje… algo así le pegaba más.

Sentado en el rincón más apartado de la cafetería permanecía entre las luces y las sombras. Con el cuerpo tan tenso que los músculos de su cuerpo vibraban visiblemente bajo su camisa de franela a cuadros y su camiseta blanca. Cualquiera que se fijara lo suficiente podría captar esa mezcla de tensión de quien está preparado para salir corriendo en cualquier momento, y esa soledad horrible que lo devora todo por más que intentes esconderla.

Era eso lo que me atraía de él y me robaba el aliento. Conocía tan, tan, tan bien esos sentimientos que me asustó verlos en otra persona.

Me moví de nuevo hacia él, atraía por una fuerza desconocida que no me paré a analizar. Contra más cerca estaba mejor podía verle, y contra mejor podía verle mejor podía leer cosas en él que me resultaban terriblemente fáciles de entender.

No comprendía que me pasaba hoy, pero una estupidez le seguía a la otra. Lo más raro de todo es que no me importaba. Yo, que me aseguraba de intentar llamar la atención lo menos posible, estaba dispuesta a acercarme a alguien que seguramente no agradecería mi intromisión. Y sin embargo, no lo podía evitar. Realmente no podía hacerlo. Mi cuerpo se movía solo como una polilla acercándose a la llama que será su final. Casi podía saborear esa quemazón en la piel, como una caricia que nunca me estaría permitida.

De pronto, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, me senté en el otro lado de la mesa. Frente a frente con él. Lo primero que pensé – y eso me costaría un sonrojo inmediato – fue que sus ojos eran mucho más hermosos de lo que parecían en la distancia. Seguía viendo esa chispa de luz a medio apagar, esa soledad extraña y ese punto suave intentando permanecer oculto de quien pudiera usarlo en su contra.

- Hola. – murmuré con una confianza que ya no sentía. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Y por qué mis nervios y mi miedo eran incapaces de ganarle a mi deseo de alejar el tumulto de oscuridad que veía a su alrededor?

* * *

**(LOGAN PV)**

No pensaba haber parado esta noche. Aún tenía que recorrer 300 kilómetros hasta el próximo bar con unas peleas que merecieran la pena, y no iba bien de tiempo. Necesitaba participar para sacar dinero. Me estaba quedando sin dinero para gastos.

De todos modos, si no paraba de una maldita vez después de casi tres días sin descanso, iba a terminar durmiéndome tras el volante. Solo me faltaba eso, estrellar el remolque en alguna carretera perdida. Con mi jodida suerte seguro que no habría ninguna ciudad en kilómetros y tendría que andar con las manos vacías durante días. Sí señor, no sería la primera vez.

Mejor prevenir que lamentar. Una cena rápida, mucho café y tal vez un sueño de una hora en la parte de atrás del remolque. Era todo lo que necesitaba para estar en marcha de nuevo.

Aún con todo eso, no me sentía a gusto parando aquí. Incluso si era la típica cafetería-restaurante de carretera llena de camioneros de paso, podías notar que el ambiente era diferente al tipo de lugares donde yo paraba. Nada de enormes moteros llenos de tatuajes, ni de camioneros de esos que están deseando que les mires de reojo para abrirte la cabeza con su palanca de hierro.

Me sentía fuera de lugar. La música de una emisora de radio sonaba suave en el local, el cocinero canturreaba al ritmo provocando risas amistosas entre los clientes que estaban en la barra, y dos camareras correteaban de un lado a otro poniendo buena cara a todo el mundo.

Parecía la versión de carretera de la tribu de los Brady. Y por supuesto no era yo el único que notaba que yo no pegaba una mierda en este lugar. Varias personas – intentando ser disimuladas – me miraban como si hubiera cometido un crimen solo por sentarme en una de las mesas. Maldición, solo quería algo caliente para comer y una dosis de cafeína en vena. No es que viniera a masacras y violar vírgenes.

A la mierda con ellos. Wolverine nunca se dejaba intimidar por nadie, por más grandes y fuertes que fueran. Menos iba a hacerlo por un puñado de cuarentones con más hemorroides que cerebro.

Cogí el menú de entre el servilletero y el bote de kétchup y me puse a buscar algo que tuviera mucha carne. Fue entonces cuando lo noté. Había miles de olores en el local. Sudor, comida, colonia, aceite, … pero había uno que no podía identificar. Nunca antes había olido algo así, y era tan atrayente que me cabreaba no saber ponerle nombre.

Levanté la mirada rápidamente y olisqueé el aire. Era una mezcla de miel caliente, tierra y menta. Era delicioso, y venía de una de las camareras. Una cosita delgada, no muy lejos de la adolescencia y cubierta de pies a cabeza en tela. No sabía porque eso me había llamado la atención, hasta que me di cuenta que hacía semanas que no estaba en Canadá, que era verano y que aquel detalle era raro. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que su compañera, pero esta llevaba medias, camiseta de manga larga y guantes. Guantes, por el amor de dios. ¿No se asaba de calor?

Sacudí la cabeza. ¿Qué mierda me importaba a mí si se asaba de calor o no? Solo tenía curiosidad por su olor, era extraño, diferente, desconocido. No pensé que aún hubiera algo que nunca antes hubiera detectado con mis sentidos. Solo era eso, curiosidad.

Pero entonces la vi mirarme. Caminaba hacia mí despacio, con un gesto extraño en el rostro. Seguramente ni siquiera notaría que la estaba mirando. Incluso si ella me miraba directamente, yo fingía estar leyendo el menú de nuevo, cuando la realidad era bien distinta. Por un momento noté como se paraba. Seguro que se había dado cuenta, o al igual que la mitad de los idiotas que estaban a nuestro alrededor tendría miedo de mí. Al demonio, estaba demasiado acostumbrado ya. Pero, ¿Por qué me molestaba pensar eso?

Dejé de mirarla el tiempo suficiente para que me sorprendiera ver cómo, de pronto, se sentó enfrente de mí con un sonrojo que irradiaba calor incluso con casi un metro separándonos.

- Hola.

- Hola. – contesté haciendo gala de mi poco ingenio.

Normalmente me daría igual. Si actuaba como un idiota, si ella pensaba que lo era. Gruñiría mi pedido, comería y volvería a mi camino. Sí, eso es lo que en cualquier otra situación habría hecho. Sin embargo, estaba sentado frente a ella, pensando mil y una gilipolleces que no venían a cuento e incapaz de despegar la mirada de esos ojos marrones que parecían totalmente diferentes a cualquier cosa que hubiera visto antes.

Olfateé el aire, al contrario que la vez anterior esta vez sí intenté detectar todo lo que pudiera de ella. Lo primero que me sorprendió fue no detectar nada de miedo. ¿Quién demonios era esta chica? Hombres el doble de grandes que ella se habían meado los pantalones solo por el simple hecho de que les había mirado a los ojos. Pero ella, ella estaba ahí, analizándome silenciosamente y con una sonrisa rara en la cara.

- ¿Nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación mirar fijamente a la gente? – gruñí molesto por la manera en que ser el centro de atención me ponía nervioso.

- Perdona. No pude evitar acercarme y sentarme.

- ¿Por qué demonios haría nadie eso?

- Parecías triste… solo. – se sonrojó más al decirlo, y una ráfaga de vergüenza me golpeó la nariz. – Me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman, ¿verdad? – volvió a sonreír, esta vez con una mezcla de diversión y esperanza.

- Sí, lo estás haciendo.

Asintió y comenzó a levantarse del asiento. Por alguna razón no quería que lo hiciera. Por más que le estuviera diciendo lo contrario, quería que se quedara. Era la primera persona que no solo no sentía miedo de mí, si no que se había acercado a sentarse conmigo sin buscar nada a cambio.

Para que engañarme, no era esa la única razón. Algo en esa niña me atraía, a mí y a la bestia de mi interior. Era como oír la voz de mi otro yo gritando para obtener el control, como si deseara ser él quien interactuara con la chica. Eso me hacía sentir extrañamente ligero, excitado y calmado. No quería que terminara tan pronto.

Con un movimiento rápido la agarré del brazo para impedir que se marchara. Todo su cuerpo se tensó durante un momento, y casi pude jurar que su corazón dejó de latir un par de segundos. Maldición, ¿ella también iba a temerme?

La solté asqueado con la idea, cansado de provocar ese efecto en la gente, incluso si la gran mayoría del tiempo mi reputación me salvaba de muchos problemas.

- Lo siento. – habló y la ignoré volviendo a mirar el menú. – No me gusta que la gente me toque, no es nada personal, de verdad. Es… me pone nerviosa que lo hagan sin avisar. Lo siento.

- A mí no me tienes que dar explicaciones.

- No quería que pensaras que… ya sabes. No es nada personal, en serio. Si no me crees mírame.

No entendía a que se refería. De todos modos no pude evitar levantar la vista y mirarla. Sus ojos estaban escondidos por el flequillo que caía en diagonal sobre sus ojos, pero parecía avergonzada. No como antes, no el tipo de vergüenza típico de una chica de su edad, sino el mismo tipo que sentía yo cada vez que las garras salían de mis manos.

Ella levantó las manos en algo similar a un gesto de rendición, pero era evidente que solo pretendía llamar mi atención sobre sus guantes. Y entonces lo comprendí. Esa era la razón por la que iba cubierta de pies a cabeza. Cuando me di cuenta antes no me planteé las razones, pero ahora eran evidentes.

No quería que nadie la tocara.

¿Qué demonios le habría pasado para que le repeliera tanto el contacto de otra gente? Varias alternativas pasaron por mi cabeza, y no es que mi mente fuera un lugar precisamente muy puro. ¿La habían pegado? ¿Alguien la había estado tocando de una manera que no debía? No sería la primera vez que vería algo así. La mayoría de las camareras, bailarinas de striptease y similares que se movían por los mismos sitios que yo venían de algún pasado similar.

De algún modo, las imágenes que me pasaron por la mente me hicieron sentirme asqueado y cabreado con quien fuera que le hubiera hecho algo así. Parecía una buena chica, dulce y preocupada por gente que no debería preocuparle.

- No te voy a hacer nada. – dije antes de poner detenerme.

- Lo sé. – se rió suavemente.

El timbre de la cocina sonó, indicando que había más pedidos listos para llevar a sus correspondientes mesas. Ella dudó durante un segundo, mirando a la cocina y al asiento que estaba frente al mío varias veces. Al final soltó un pequeño bufido, cosa que me hizo agachar la vista para que no notara que me había hecho gracia. ¿Qué me estaba haciendo esta chica?

- Mira, tengo que volver a trabajar antes de que el cocinero comience a amontonar los platos unos sobre otros, pero en seguida vengo a tomarte el pedido. Quédate ahí.

- No pensaba moverme.

- Bien, bien… - murmuró mientras se marchaba.

No pude evitar mirarla ir de un sitio para otro. Era extraño como podía ser tan ágil y a la vez moverse como si fuera imposible pasar a menos de veinte centímetros de las personas. Nunca tocaba a nadie, ni siquiera les rozaba. Viéndola repartir los pedidos era como ver un felino saltar de un sitio a otro. Se tensaba durante un momento antes de ir hacia su destino, pero una vez que daba el primer paso se movía de manera fluida.

Sonreí sin poderlo evitar cuando se puso a maldecir en voz baja cuando se pilló un dedo con la caja registradora. Tan joven y capaz de maldecir como un marinero borracho. Yo mismo acababa de aprender un par de términos nuevos.

Después de varios minutos volvió sobre sus pasos para colocarse junto a mi mesa. Sonrió suavemente, sacó el lápiz y el bloc de su delantal y apuntó mi pedido. No nos dijimos nada más, ella solo actuaba como si mi compañía le gustara y yo fingía ignorarla.

Así fue como disfruté de mi cena y de varios cafés mientras la miraba ir de un lado para otro. De vez en cuando se acercaba a rellenar mi taza, me miraba y sonreía cuando yo le gruñía. Era algo sencillo, agradable, pero totalmente extraño. Yo solo conocía tres tipos de relaciones con las personas. Ignoraba a la gran mayoría, me acostaba con unas pocas y me peleaba con quien estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Nada de amistad, ni simpatía, ni nada de esa mierda.

- Por favor, suéltame. – oí su voz tensa a lo lejos.

Saqué los ojos de mi taza de café, buscándola con la mirada. Estaba en una mesa al otro lado de la cafetería. Un grupo de camioneros o moteros – que estaban tan fuera de lugar como yo – estaba riéndose mientras uno de ellos la agarraba el brazo e intentaba tocar más de lo que debía.

- Vamos nena. Te daré una buena propina.

- No necesito su propina. Por favor, suélteme.

- Oh, me habla de usted. ¿Habéis oído, tíos? – preguntó a sus compañeros haciendo que todos se rieran a carcajadas.

Me levanté y me acerqué de dos zancadas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba agarrándole la muñeca a aquel idiota, apretando hasta que oí un crujido y la soltó. Los cuatro que estaban sentados en la mesa se levantaron, dispuestos a pelear conmigo. Me sabía bien la historia, estaba acostumbrado a este rollo demasiado bien.

- Déjalo. No ha sido nada. Todo está bien. – dijo ella intentando calmarme. Noté su mano sobre mi brazo, tirando de mí para que me alejara de ellos.

- Suelta a tu novio. Es hora de que los mayores jueguen.

- No les hagas caso. – insistió ella, pero yo ya tenía la mente puesta en esto.

Nadie iba a tocarla un pelo y salir de ello como si nada. Y aunque ese pensamiento me asustó más de lo que tenía tiempo para pensar, alejé rápidamente el sentimiento. Iba a partirles la cara y seguramente algún hueso de regalo.

- Salgamos fuera. – gruñí.

- ¡Nadie va a salir fuera a nada! – gritó un hombre desde el interior de la barra. – Acabo de llamar a la policía. Estarán aquí en unos minutos. Os aconsejo que os vayáis antes de que acabéis pasando la noche en un bonito hotel con rejas.

Todo pasó tan rápido que apenas me di cuenta que se estaban yendo cuando escuché el chirrido de las llantas de sus motos derrapando en el parking. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que si la policía estaba viniendo quizás sería mejor que yo también me fuera. No quería problemas, y normalmente siempre los tenía cuando me veía mezclado con la poli.

Me libré de la mano de la chica, que aún seguía en mi brazo, y me fui a mi mesa a coger la chaqueta. Tenía que pagar, pero dejaría el dinero en la misma mesa y me largaría. Era mejor olvidarlo todo, esta noche no había sido más que una equivocación. Me tenía que haber ido en cuanto noté algo raro en esa chica, en el efecto que causaba sobre mí.

- Ey, ¿dónde vas? – preguntó ella desde detrás de mí.

- No quiero líos con la poli.

- Vamos, vamos chico. – habló el mismo hombre de antes. – No hay policía. Es un truco que siempre funciona. – se rió. – No podemos dejar que te vayas así. Has protegido a una de mis chicas. Siéntate en la barra y déjame que te invite al postre. Si no lo hago mi mujer me hará dormir en el sofá. Tiene un apego especial por Rogue.

- ¿Rogue?

- Yo. – sonrió ella. – Me llamo Rogue. ¿Tú?

- Wolverine.

- ¿Qué clase de nombre es Wolverine?

Sin duda era única. Ahora, además de todo lo extraño que había hecho antes, se atrevía a replicarme como si nada. Miré a mi alrededor, notando como la cafetería estaba casi vacía después del incidente, y como el hombre se había metido en la cocina en busca del susodicho postre.

¿Qué demonios? Ella había sido la única persona agradable en mi vida en años, no podía resistir las ganas de darle mi otro nombre. No la bestia, pensé, quería que conociera al hombre.

- Mi nombre es Logan.

- Marie.

Extendió la mano a modo de saludo, e inconscientemente me quedé mirando el guante que la cubría. Me sorprendía que estuviera haciendo eso, más que nada teniendo en cuenta que ella misma me había dicho que no le gustaba que nadie la tocara.

- No muerdo. – dijo de pronto, nerviosa.

- Quizás yo sí. – contesté sin poder contenerme, y complacido conmigo mismo cuando vi como se sonrojaba.

Todo eso pasó hace más de una semana, y de algún modo acabé quedándome en el pueblo. No sabría qué decir, no es como si hubiera hecho algo así antes, pero no pude evitarlo. Aquella noche me quedé hasta que acabó su turno, y la acompañé hasta la caravana donde vivía. No es que yo fuera precisamente un sentimental, pero cuando me agarró la mano frente a su puerta, me dio las gracias y me preguntó si me vería al día siguiente supe que acababa de atarme a ella.

Había experimentado en una noche más cosas que en el resto de mi vida. Al menos cosas buenas.

Cada día iba a comer allí, y cada noche volvía a mi cuarto de motel. Mi estancia allí no tenía sentido, no tenía trabajo y el dinero se me estaba acabando, pero me era imposible hacerme a la idea de no volver a verla. Marie, o Rogue como la llamaba cuando había gente delante, me sonreía siempre y hablaba conmigo como si aquello la hiciera feliz. Siempre me colaba algo extra en mi pedido. Un trozo de tarta, una ración extra de patatas, lo que fuera. Y cada vez que la miraba con la ceja levantada, ella solo se daba la vuelta con aquella extraña sonrisa del primer día.

Los días que libraba por la tarde, o que tenía todo el día libre, nos encontrábamos y hacíamos algo. Lo extraño era que nunca quedábamos. No es como si le dijera una hora y un sitio, pero de algún modo acabábamos en el mismo lugar, dispuestos a pasar un rato juntos. Nunca había sido muy sociable, y pensaba que sería difícil disfrutar haciendo algo con una chica tan joven. Mi única actividad con una mujer implicaba poca ropa y mucha acción, y aunque mentiría si dijera que la idea no me tentaba más de lo que debería, no pretendía joder algo tan bueno solo por buscar desahogo. Así que mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando vi que ella era feliz con que la llevara a dar una vuelta en moto, o dejando que cocinara para mí o incluso viendo un partido de hockey.

Aquella niña me gustaba. Más de lo que pudiera admitirme a mí mismo. Más de lo que era normal. ¿Qué tipo de pervertido era? Apenas acababa de salir de la adolescencia y por sus continuos sonrojos no es que pareciera tener mucha experiencia con los hombres. La idea de ser el primero en su vida, en su cuerpo, se convertía en una tentación más. Había algo animal y carnal en el acto de saber que nadie más la habría tocado antes de mí. Y lo peor es que en mi mente no paraba de repetirme a mí mismo que también sería el último.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Tenía que irme de allí. Lejos, contra más lejos mejor. Buscaría una rubia con pechos grandes, me la tiraría y me olvidaría de esos ojos marrones que parecían pedir más de lo que yo podía darle. En un par de semanas, en cuanto volviera al circuito de peleas y las mujeres de una noche, todo se olvidaría. Ni siquiera sería un recuerdo. Si había podido olvidar toda mi vida hasta hace quince años, también podía olvidar una semana.

Además, por más que quisiera ignorarlo no éramos iguales. No estábamos ni dentro de la misma especie. Ella era una agradable chica con toda la vida por delante. Perfecta para ser la esposa y madre de una gran familia. Yo no era más que un mutante con demasiadas pesadillas y ningún recuerdo. La gente salía gritando cuando descubrían lo que era. Las mujeres huían en cuanto veían el secreto oculto bajo la piel y los músculos de mis manos. Marie no sería diferente.

Cogí el petate y comencé a echar la ropa en él. No iba ni a decir adiós. Si me daba prisa podría estar fuera del estado antes del amanecer. Sí, eso era lo mejor. Para ambos.

Pateé la puerta para abrirla, sin molestarme con el pomo, y entonces la vi. Frente a mí, con la mano levantada como si estuviera a punto de llamar y con aquellos malditos ojos brillantes que mostraban una repentina decepción que no quería ver.

- ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? ¿Te… te… vas?

- Sí. – gruñí, cabreado por lo malditamente oportuna que era.

- ¿Por qué?

En aquel atardecer de verano, con la brisa de la tarde revolviéndole el pelo, y los ojos empañados por las lágrimas que aún no caían, Marie era la cosa más jodidamente hermosa en la que alguien pudiera posar los ojos. No era una belleza de esas que hacen que los hombres estén dispuestos a dar un brazo por acostarse con ella, era como si al mirarla te faltara el aliento y supieras que el tío que terminara con ella sería el idiota con más suerte del mundo.

- No tengo nada que hacer aquí. – mentí entre dientes.

- Pero creí que… pensé que…

- No sé lo que pensaste, pero estabas equivocada. No tengo nada que hacer aquí.

- Logan… - susurró, agarrando la mano en la que llevaba el petate. – No puedes irte.

- ¿Por qué no? – rugí.

- Porque… ¡Maldita sea, Logan! Sabes que hay algo entre nosotros. No sé qué demonios es, pero está ahí.

- ¡No hay nada entre nosotros! Tú eres una niña, y yo no sé ni lo que soy.

- Soy algo más que una chica joven.

- Y yo soy algo más que una diversión. No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo.

- ¡¿Y por qué no me lo dices?!

La aparté de mi camino sin pararme a pensar en si había sido demasiado brusco o no. Tenía que marcharme, antes de que dijera algo de lo que me arrepintiera. Ahora al menos tenía la posibilidad de recordarla como algo bueno, pero si ella sabía la verdad mi último recuerdo de ella serían sus ojos asustados. Asustados de mí.

- ¡Si te piensas ir al menos dime la verdad! ¡Tengo derecho a saberlo! – bramó interponiéndose de nuevo en mi camino.

Comenzaba a cabrearme. Con ella, conmigo mismo, con la situación. La furia hacía que la sangre bombeara contra mis sienes, y conocía lo que eso podía causar. Tenía que salir corriendo o tranquilizarme antes de que...

- Apártate. – dije con una voz que sonó como una amenaza.

- ¡No!

- ¡Marie! ¡Apártate o te apartaré yo!

- No hasta que me contestes. ¡¿Qué demonios es eso de que no sé donde me meto, y por qué te estás yendo sin decírmelo antes?!

Me temblaba todo el cuerpo por la tensión de mis músculos. Estaba perdiendo el control, lo notaba. Odiaba esta situación, quería que todo fuera diferente, que las cosas fueran más sencillas de lo que siempre habían sido. Quería poder decir la verdad, o poder mentir hasta que uno de los dos muriera dentro de muchos años, pero no tenía opción. Solo podía huir de la única cosa buena que había encontrado en quince años.

- ¡¡Wolverine!! – gritó para llamar mi atención o provocarme.

Y maldita sea si lo consiguió. Gruñí como una bestia en el mismo momento en que las garras se abrían paso entre mis nudillos. Odiaba ese nombre, y odiaba que ella lo hubiera gritado de esa manera que me recordaba a mis pesadillas.

No fue hasta después de unos segundos que me di cuenta que estaba frente a ella, con las garras totalmente extendidas y apuntando hacia su cuello. Esto era precisamente lo que no quería. Esta era la nueva pesadilla que me había asaltado durante los últimos días. Despertar en medio de la noche para darme cuenta que las garras habían salido y que la había matado. Aún podía oler su sangre en el aire, notar su calor entibiando el adamantium, oír su respiración rasposa y casi inexistente. Esa pesadilla era peor que las de antes.

- Eres… eres… eres un mutante.

- Joder.

Me separé de ella, luchando para calmarme lo suficiente para conseguir que las garras volvieran dentro de mis brazos. Era imposible, no lo conseguía. Estaba asustado, más de lo que lo hubiera estado antes. No quería mirarla, no quería notar el asco y el miedo en sus ojos. No podría borrarme esa imagen de la mente si lo hacía.

- Eres un mutante. – repitió. – Oh dios santo. ¡Eres un mutante! – se rió a carcajadas.

Entonces sí que tuve que mirarla. No lo podía evitar. Ahí estaba, en medio del parking de aquel motel de carretera, riéndose como si estuviera loca. Había visto muchas reacciones a la verdad, pero ninguna como esta. Estaba seguro de que estaba pestañeando como un idiota, intentando comprender si esa reacción era buena o mala.

- ¿Estás loca? – pregunté de la nada, sin poder evitarlo.

- Puede… - siguió riéndose. – pero soy una loca terriblemente aliviada.

- No entiendo una palabra.

- Eres un mutante.

- Sí… - contesté con recelo.

- ¡Yo también lo soy!

Por fin paró de reírse, aunque seguía con una sonrisa divertida en la cara. Mirándome como si el loco fuera yo por no comprender algo que para ella parecía evidente.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿Por qué te crees que llevo todas estas capas de ropa? ¿Por qué te crees que no me gusta que me toquen? ¿Por qué te crees que estoy en un pueblo perdido del mundo sirviendo mesas cuando debería estar en la universidad? Soy mutante. Es… es mi piel. Cuando la gente la toca les pasan cosas malas. Les hace daño. El primer chico al que besé estuvo en coma durante tres semanas. Después de eso tuve que huir de casa. Mis padres no querían un monstruo por hija.

Aquello le dio respuesta a muchas de las preguntas que me había hecho. El por qué de su ropa, el por qué una chica tan joven estaba aquí sin familia, el por qué siempre usaba el pelo como barrera cada vez que intentaba tocarla.

- ¿Te das cuenta? – volvió a reírse, aunque esta vez con más calma. – En medio de la nada, por pura casualidad, hemos encontrado a otro de los nuestros. ¿Es por eso que pensabas irte? ¿Por qué creías que no lo entendería?

- Yo… Demonios, Marie. Eres muy joven y yo soy…

- ¿Muy viejo? – sonrió.

- No iba a decirlo así.

- Logan, esto es largo y complicado de explicar pero en mi mente hay una chica de dieciocho, un chico de dieciséis y un depravado de treinta y dos al que le gustaba recoger autoestopistas para lugar violarlas y matarlas. Créeme, mentalmente soy más vieja que tú.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Cuando… cuando toco a la gente una parte de ellos, como una versión de su personalidad, se queda en mi cabeza. Es como oír voces pero sin tener esquizofrenia. – bromeó, pero era evidente que el tema era complicado para ella. – Tengo fragmentos de sus recuerdos, de ellos… Es complicado. Lo que intento decir es que… No soy una chica inocente que se asuste del mundo. No queda mucha inocencia en nadie después de estar en la carretera durante meses.

- Aquel tipo te…

- No, no. – me interrumpió. – Le dejé KO antes de que pudiera hacer nada, pero como ves las cosas no son lo que parecen.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.

- Pues dímelas. ¿Aún crees que voy a salir corriendo?

- Quizás…

- Pues no lo haré. Confía en mí.

- Yo no confío en nadie.

- Bien, así seré la primera. – sonrió.

- Eres muy cabezota.

- ¿Logan?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿No te vas a ir, verdad?

Sonreí ampliamente, sin querer ni poder evitarlo. Sí, esta chica había sido todo un descubrimiento. De algún modo la vida me había dado una oportunidad de esas que solo suceden una vez cada mil años, y no iba a malgastarla.

En algún momento tendría que irme de aquí, en algún momento tendríamos que plantearnos que iba a pasar en el futuro, pero estaba seguro de una cosa. Nunca, nunca, nunca querría marcharme de su lado. Y seguramente ella tampoco me lo permitiría. Era el comienzo del primer amor de mi vida, y eso es mucho decir de alguien que seguramente ha vivido más de cien años.

**FIN**

* * *

Pues esto es todo… Ha sido muy largo, y la verdad que no tiene mucho mucho amor. Al menos no amor de evidente con besos, sexo y esas cosas tan chulas jajajaja. Aún así espero que os haya gustado.

Por favorrrrr comentar!! Me gustaría mucho saber vuestra opinión. :D Ahí os va la canción en la que me basé.

_Ella dijo: "He intentando no meterme en lo que no me importa,_

_pero esa mirada triste en tu rostro fue un desafío a mi fe._

_Me hace querer expulsar la oscuridad de tu cuarto."_

_Así que ella sonrió y le dijo hola._

_Poco sabía que él tomaría su alma_

_Y nunca, nunca, nunca la soltaría._

_Él estaba bien antes de encontrarla._

_Ojos como vaqueros gastados, suaves y azules,_

_Y había visto todo y había estado en todos lados._

_Hasta que puso sus ojos en ella._

_Ansiaba verla todos los días,_

_Oír una voz en su cabeza decir_

_Que él nunca, nunca, nunca sería el mismo._

_Una vez cada cierto tiempo,_

_Una vez cada mil años_

_Viene alguien como tú._

_Ardieron, y tuvieron fiebre._

_Él era algo más que una diversión._

_Ella era algo más que joven._

_Y el atardecer anaranjado era hermoso._

_Nunca antes tan tranquilos en la brisa de una tarde de verano_

_Ellos podrían hablar y podrían bromear._

_Y nunca, nunca, nunca querer marcharse._

_Una vez cada cierto tiempo,_

_Una vez cada mil años_

_Viene alguien como tú._


End file.
